I Do
by MichelleS-9
Summary: Janeway must find a way to protect Seven from some Starfleet mad scientists. Janeway/Seven


"I do"

Pairing: Janeway/Seven

Rating: M

Summary: As the crew prepares to head back home, Kathryn must find a way to protect Seven from mad Starfleet scientists.

Author's Note: Too much fun potential to pass this idea off. Hope you like it as much as I did. The characters aren't mine and all that jazz. And this is femslash. That's kinda my thing; if it isn't yours, find a new story.

Kathryn looked up from her padd with a startled expression. In the first officer's chair next to her, Chakotay was concerned.

"Bad news, Captain?"

"Only the life or death kind," she responded. She tapped her commbadge. "Janeway to Seven of Nine."

"Yes, Captain?" came the calm voice of the ex-drone,

"Meet me in my ready room immediately."

She stood abruptly and crossed the bridge without further comment.

When the ex-drone entered, Kathryn motioned for her to sit down.

"Seven, I got a message from Reg Barclay in this month's data stream. He has some disturbing information. Take a look. She spun the screen around so Seven could see.

"Captain, I must warn you about a group of scientists within Starfleet. They are working on countermeasures for Borg weaponry. When they learned about Seven of Nine's existence on Voyager, they developed a new plan. I can't go into details about how I found out about this; it's a top secret Starfleet project. The worst of it is that they are working with the blessing of some influential members of Starfleet. I'm not sure what the exactly plan is, but it involves complete extraction of Seven's nanoprobes and cybernetic implants. I wanted to warn you so that you can figure out some way of counteracting this. I regret that I am not able to send more information, but I don't want this intercepted. Good luck Captain." The message cut off.

"I will die if they perform that procedure, Captain." Seven stated simply.

"You aren't going to die, Seven. We aren't going home until I can find some way of protecting you from that," Kathryn stood, hands on her hips.

Seven frowned. "Captain, I possess superior strength to any one who may try to detain me against my will. I do not require assistance in taking care of myself." 

"But Seven, as soon as you act aggressive towards your potential captors, they will be able to lawfully claim they are holding you for the general protection of the population," Kathryn rubbed her temples. "While I know you are capable, I'd rather see this resolved peacefully." She paused. "Can I have your permission to bring in the senior staff? I think maybe a few more minds couldn't hurt on this one."

Seven nodded. "That is acceptable, Captain."

"Options?" The group was seated around the conference table. Kathryn ran the message for them all to hear, and they were shocked to learn of the intended plan.

"Couldn't we just reason with them? This is an enlightened age," Harry asked hopefully, always the optimist.

"That'll be my first attempt when we get home, but I'd like something a little more solid to back us up. This scenario doesn't sound like an 'enlightened' idea to me," Kathryn responded.

"Do you have any Starfleet officials that you can trust, Captain?" B'Lanna asked. "Perhaps with some powerful backup, we can have the individuals responsible for this arrested and avoid any hostile actions."

"Reg didn't tell us which members were involved. We can only assume he doesn't know who exactly," Harry said. "How will we know who to place trust in? Tell the wrong person and we'll meet with more resistance than we can handle."

No one else spoke up for a few minutes, until Tuvok chimed in.

"If she were to be married to a member of the crew, then marital laws would protect her. She would be deemed a citizen of Earth without question, and be safe from being forced to undergo any scientific research they have undoubtedly planned. In addition, should Starfleet wish to examine her implants, she would have the right to have her spouse present. They would not be able to use subterfuge." The Vulcan took a breath. "The logical choice would be for Seven to be married."

Tom broke in. "So Seven has to get married? No offense Tuvok, but that isn't something that should be taken so lightly. Marriage is a big commitment-" Tuvok cut him off abruptly.

"The marriage needs only to be official in the ship's logs, Mr. Paris."

Kathryn sat up. "Seven, this does concern you primarily. What are your thoughts?"

Seven looked thoughtful. "It does appear to be a sensible solution. Who would I be required to marry?"

"I suppose the choice is yours, Seven." Kathryn smiled.

"Captain," Tuvok interjected. "I believe it might be prudent to have her married to a senior officer. Starfleet is likely to ignore the rights of a crewman, if they believe that they can get away with it, even from a ship as renowned as Voyager. An Ensign would probably suffer the same fate," he motioned to Harry Kim.

"Well at least that narrows the scope," Kathryn pointed out. "Let's run through our potentials. Sorry, Doctor, since your rights as an individual are still being questioned by Starfleet, so I think we should rule you out." The Doctor nodded.

"Tom and I are already married, Captain, and Starfleet knows that," B'Lanna added.

"In addition, you are a former Maquis, which may further confuse the issue. The Maquis are likely to face just as much difficulty as Seven when we reach Earth. This logically eliminates Commander Chakotay as well."

"Well, you are also married, Tuvok." B'Lanna pointed out.

"I would prefer not to violate the sanctity of my vows, Captain. However-"

"No, Tuvok, we would not ask that of you." The group went silent again.

"Umm, Captain?" Harry asked timidly.

"Yes?"

"You've eliminated all the senior officers."

Kathryn thought for a few moments. Then a small smile slid across her features. "Not all of them, Harry." She turned her gaze to the blonde beauty. "Seven, will you marry me?"

Seven's ocular implant rose perceptibly. "I will comply, Captain."

Kathryn stood. "You may as well start calling me Kathryn. Starfleet has to believe that we are indeed married for this ruse to work. I'll alter the logs myself, that way if it doesn't work, you all have deniability and can't be held responsible."

Tom cut in. "Captain, I'm behind you and Seven 100% and I think I speak for the rest of the crew when I say that a court martial doesn't phase me in the slightest. We'll do whatever it takes."

"I will correct the accuracy of the logs," Tuvok said, rising. The officers shuffled out, but Kathryn stopped Seven with a gentle hand on her arm and let the rest of them pass.

"I doubt this is going to be easy, Seven. We'll need to get our story straight, work out details. Will you meet me in my quarters after shift?"

"Yes, Captain," Seven nodded and left the room quickly, her arm still tingling pleasantly from where Kathryn had touched her.

Kathryn retreated quickly to her ready room. Her head was still spinning from their latest turn of events. They had faced some very difficult situations before, but she'd never expected that she'd end up married to a crew member.

'Not that I'm disappointed in the slightest,' a faint inner voice called to her. She shook it off and strode over to the replicator. "Coffee, black," she commanded. At least there were some things in the universe she could still control.

The chime of the door was the first thing that interrupted her quiet perusal of the book in her hand. "Enter," she called.

Seven stepped through the door, her arms behind her back in her usual stance of casual attention.

"Ah Seven, take a seat." Kathryn motioned to the opposite end of the couch she was nestled into.

"You are examining an archaic form or communication. Do you require assistance?" Seven asked as she sat down with her captain.

Kathryn smiled. "No, I am reading. I prefer the original method of the activity, as opposed to a more technological approach with a padd. There's something singularly enjoyable about the feel of ink and paper."

Seven was still confused. "This method is inefficient. On a data padd, millions of stories can be contained. However, by comparison, the inferior ink and paper copy contains only one. It requires more space and resources to create this model as well."

Kathryn leaned in and handed the book to Seven. "A padd is cold. It has no personality, no imperfections. It is simply engineering. A book is individualized. Look here." She slid closer to the blonde on the couch. "This page is misprinted. See how the words are cut off at the end? It's more than just words, it has life. To me, the story is more enjoyable when read like this."

Seven's ocular implant rose. "It is more enjoyable when you cannot read the words printed?"

Kathryn laughed. "It may sound strange and inefficient to you, but I like a little imperfection now and then."

"Curious. It seems you prefer human mistakes to cold, technological perfection," Seven said with a nearly imperceptible smile. "Perhaps we should seek a divorce."

"Ah," Kathryn said, laying a hand on Seven's arm. "You are no longer Borg. You are human and capable of making all the same mistakes I can. No one is perfect."

"Is this a human attempt at flattery, Captain?" Seven asked. "I must warn you, it is so far unsuccessful."

Kathryn smirked. "I hadn't realized I would need to woo you, Seven. After all, you are my wife."

"I have been reviewing Voyager's database, Captain, and my research indicates that couples need to 'keep the romance alive' to ensure a positive marriage."

"Touché," the older woman replied. "And I believe that I told you to call me Kathryn."

"I will comply," Seven responded. The pair was silent for a few moments.

"Let me get you something to drink. What would you like? Some tea, perhaps?"

"That is acceptable, Kathryn." Seven said.

She replicated two cups and returned to the couch. "So we'll need to figure out the details. Starfleet is likely to ask questions about how we ended up married, especially since it may seem a bit sudden."

"According to my research, it is rare for two women to get married. Will that fact affect our ruse?"

"While it may be less common, it is still perfectly acceptable and lawfully protected for two women to marry on Earth," Kathryn explained. "The imbalance is simply due to a lesser occurrence of attraction between members of the same sex."

"Interesting. Do you feel attraction to women?" Seven asked.

Kathryn blushed slightly. "That's an extremely personal question, Seven."

"I apologize if I have offended you, Kathryn. I was simply attempting to learn more about you. I will cease my questioning." She stood abruptly and walked briskly to the door.

Kathryn sprang to her feet. "Seven, wait." The blonde turned. "You're right. We need to be able to talk about personal things if this is going to work. You just caught me off guard. Please, come sit down and we can continue."

Seven nodded, and the pair returned to the couch. "I had another reason to ask you this. I have occasionally felt attraction for female crewmen. After learning that it was a rarity, I believed that perhaps there was something wrong with my feelings."

"No Seven," Kathryn said putting her hand on the younger girl's shoulder. "There is nothing wrong with feeling this way. Had you come to me sooner, I could have answered any questions you had. There is no need to face unfamiliar emotions alone."

"Thank you Kathryn, however, I do prefer to be somewhat self sufficient. I have come to appreciate my individuality," Seven explained.

"Well, anyway, it won't be difficult for you to pretend to be attracted to me," Kathryn said with a smile.

"I will not be 'pretending', Kathryn, I do feel attraction toward you."

Kathryn was silent. Seven looked uncomfortable.

"Have I said something that offends you?" she asked quickly.

"Offend me?" Kathryn asked incredulously. "No, I am not offended. I'm flattered. I never knew you felt that way for me."

"I did not think it appropriate for you to be aware of my attraction. Starfleet regulations forbid the fraternization between a captain and a member of the crew. I assumed you would wish to honor that rule."

"It's true that I have not previously entertained ideas of dating within the crew. But it's not due to that rule like some people might believe. For much of the journey, I was still engaged to Mark, and even though he had moved on, I had not. I suppose I used the memory of him to hide behind. Dating is difficult; especially on a vessel this small. Had I engaged in a relationship and had it fail, I would not be able to get away from that failing. I would still need to work with that person all the time, and it was simply easier not to get involved at all. I admit, at times Chakotay did test my resolve, but he wasn't the right person for me."

"Did any other crew member 'test you'?" Seven asked, curious.

Kathryn looked away. "Yes," she whispered. "And you continue to test it. I always assumed you saw me as more of a mentor than a potential mate. Until you just told me of your attraction, I never would have even dreamed that you might return my affections."

Seven was silent as the older woman's words sank in. "You… are attracted to me as well?" Kathryn nodded.

"Well I think we are doing things a bit backwards. From what I understand, most couples admit attraction for each other before getting married," Kathryn said in a desperate attempt to lighten the mood.

"I am still assimilating human behavior. Perhaps I should remember that advice for next time," Seven joked back.

"Nevertheless," Kathryn said soberly. "We should probably ignore whatever attraction we feel in the interest of successfully completing our mission."

"Yes, I do believe that is a logical course of action," Seven acquiesced.

"In any case, it's getting late. We should continue our discussions and figure out some more details of our 'relationship' tomorrow. Mess hall? Lunch at 1300?"

"That is agreeable. I will see you tomorrow. Pleasant dreams, Kathryn," Seven said as she exited the Captain's quarters.

In her dreams that night, she was haunted by a mysterious lover. With blonde flowing tresses and a metallic glint, she didn't need a holographic representation of Freud to decipher the meaning behind them. What she did need was a good night sleep, and she didn't think it was going to come easily.

"Lights," she called into the darkness. She was instantly assuaged by the full glare of them as she opened her tired eyes. "Computer lights to one half." They instantly dimmed, and she sighed in relief as she crossed the room to her bathroom. Her haggard face in the mirror gave her the appearance of someone well past her 43 years. She couldn't help but think of the age difference between her and her new "spouse". Seven was 28, she remembered.

"Fifteen years?" She said aloud. "Not as bad as I was thinking." She splashed some water on her face. It was going to be a long night.

Preparations for their attempt at getting home occupied much of their time for the next few days, and although Kathryn would have liked to see more of the blonde Borg that haunted both her sleeping and waking hours, their separate duties kept them apart for much of that time. They still made a point to have a meal together at least once a day in order to decide on details of their 'relationship'.

"Yes, the ceremony was small; just the senior officers attended. Let's see… what did we wear?" Kathryn thought for a moment.

"Attire is an important detail?"

"Yes, incredibly important. Often, brides spend thousands of credits, and countless hours selecting the perfect dress. And I expect that's the first thing my mother will ask. She always wanted me to wear my great grandmother's gown. I suppose I will have to let her down this time."

Seven looked down at the padd in her hand. "I will select a gown and download its pattern into the replicator. If we are questioned, I will be able to demonstrate which selection I made." She scrolled through the data quickly. "Is this one sufficient?"

She passed the padd to Kathryn who couldn't help but laugh. "I believe this is called a 'flamenco dress'. It's traditionally worn during a rather risqué dance."

"So it is not suitable as wedding attire?"

"Maybe we should save that one for the honeymoon, darling," Kathryn laughed. "Plus, it's bright red. Wedding dresses should be long, white, and regal. I would suggest something strapless for you."

"You must have given my form quite a bit of thought to be able to select a style with accuracy," Seven said quietly, raising her optical implant. Kathryn couldn't help but look at the form in question, an action that did not go unnoticed by Seven. She did not comment, however.

"Is this more appropriate?" Kathryn took the padd back. On the display screen, a dazzling floor length "A" line white dress was displayed. Looking at the design, Kathryn was amazed at Seven's choice.

"Yes it is perfect. It would look exquisite on you, Seven. We should find something for me now."

"Unnecessary. You wore your Starfleet dress uniform, as is appropriate and traditional for a Captain."

"Wait, you knew what I should be wearing, but not what you should wear?"

Seven met Kathryn's inquiring gaze with a genuine smile. "I may have been 'putting you on' as Ensign Kim refers to it.

"I see your human sense of humor has finally reasserted itself then," Kathryn noted, taking a drink of her coffee.

Although much of their time was spend in playful banter, (or as playful as ex-drones are able to be) the pair still managed to accrue rudimentary knowledge of each other.

"My eidetic memory is able to store all information that you provide me with. We have formulated scenarios of our meeting, first date, and wedding ceremony. I have little doubt I will be able to pass any Starfleet questioning. I believe we are prepared."

"I couldn't agree more, although I feel like there is much more to you than you are telling me. Still, it should adequate to satisfy Starfleet," Kathryn agreed.

"There is not much personal information to tell. I have lived an unremarkable life as a drone until my time on Voyager. You are already aware of my actions during that time," Seven argued.

"Still, you have thoughts, feelings and goals. I'd like to hear whatever you are willing to share. We still have a few days before we attempt to return home."

"I will comply, Kathryn," Seven acquiesced.

Kathryn smiled wide when she heard the cheers from her crew as Voyager sailed through the wreckage of the Borg cube. Although she didn't join in the commotion, her joy was evident on her face. She had finally done it; against all odds, they were finally home. The relief was only momentary, however, when the reality of her next problem sank in. Yes, they may be back in the Alpha quadrant, but there were still enemies to be defeated. The hard part was that these wolves wore sheep's clothing.

She resolved to keep Seven with her at all times beginning that moment. It shouldn't be too difficult; B'Lanna had constructed a portable version of the regeneration unit. It would be able to travel with them so that Seven could spend those hours in Kathryn's company as well.

She broke from her reverie quickly. "Hail the lead Starfleet vessel. This is the Federation Starship Voyager, requesting permission to return home for some much needed shore leave," She smiled as Admiral Paris' face filled the view screen.

"Welcome home Captain. Permission granted. Let's get you docked. The whole federation is waiting to congratulate you on your success."

"I appreciate that Admiral. I regret to have to provide you with a list of crew members who did not survive our journey. I would like the opportunity to speak with their families as soon as possible. We lost too many fine crewmen."

"Of course, Captain."

"I also have a bit of happy news to report since our last data stream. Seven of Nine and I were married in a small ceremony last week, witnessed by our close friends and officiated by my first officer, Commander Chakotay."

"Wonderful news Captain. My congratulations to you both. You can fill us in on everything else later. For now, let's get you home and settled."

Tom piloted them to the docking station on Earth, where a large crowd had gathered to see the ship finally return.

It seemed an eternity to the crew before they were safely landed. It was an even longer time before Starfleet could provide doctors to examine the whole crew. In the meantime, Admiral Paris, Reg Barclay, and a few other Starfleet personnel boarded to celebrate the success on the ship.

"The whole planet is waiting to hear from you Captain," Reg confided to her excitedly. "We've been rooting for you the whole way. There are already press conferences planned and awards in the works."

"Well we must attend to a bit of important business before anything else," Admiral Paris cut in. "It has come to my attention that you two were married in a small ceremony on Voyager, with Commander Chakotay officiating?"

"Yes, that is correct," Seven stated.

"Well as Chakotay was not an official Starfleet member at the time, and additionally lacks the necessary training to be allowed to do so, we will need to repeat the ceremony to make it official."

"We will?" Kathryn said, alarmed.

"Yes, but don't worry; I'll get everything set up. And this time you'll be able to have all of your friends and families attend. I'll make sure it's a joyful occasion. Just leave it to me." He strolled off, looking every bit the part of a doting father, with Reg following behind.

When she was sure they would not be overheard, Seven turned to Kathryn quickly. "We should reveal our farce so that you will not be required to go through the ceremony."

"I see no reason to change our plans. We will go through with it as planned. I will not risk losing you," Kathryn said, putting her hands on either side of Seven's face. "I know that the original plan was for the marriage to be fake. But with the circumstances as they are, it makes sense to make it official. Then there is no way for it to be challenged." She paused. "Unless this is something you don't wish to do. Does this make you uncomfortable, Seven?"

"No, it does not. I simply believed that you would not wish to be joined with me. I will do as you wish, Kathryn. I trust your judgment," Seven stated simply. Kathryn smiled. As she opened her mouth to speak, they heard a voice yell from the corridor.

"Katie!" The pair turned to see someone familiar running up.

"Phoebe!" Kathryn exclaimed. She embraced the younger woman joyfully. "What are you doing here?" I didn't think I'd get to see you and Mom until tomorrow."

"Oh. I have connections, sis. I've got an Admiral that owes me a favor. Well, he doesn't anymore," she said, laughing. "When I told your transport operator who I was, he transported me aboard without telling you. I wanted it to be a surprise."

"Hmm, it looks like I'll need to have a chat with Ensign Sterns about just who we let on board. A captain should never be surprised on her own ship." Kathryn said with a big smile.

"Well anyway, we are neglecting your wife," Pheobe said, turning to face Seven. "And since Katie isn't going to introduce us, we'll have to make due on our own. I'm Phoebe Janeway," she said enthusiastically, pulling Seven into a hug.

"I am Seven of Nine," the blonde responded, once she was released.

"I want to know everything about you. I already did a bit of research since I heard. I know your original human name was Annika Hansen. Do you ever go by that name?"

"I am attempting to adapt to human standards. However, my Borg designation is more familiar. It is a difficult process," Seven explained seriously.

"On Earth, we celebrate differences. If you prefer Seven of Nine, then that's exactly what I'll call you." Phoebe wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "I'm volunteering you to show me around this fine vessel. I want to see where my sister has been keeping herself for the last seven years. And then she can explain to me why she didn't mention her impending marriage. And why she couldn't wait one more week so that I could be there to witness it." The pair went off with Kathryn following behind them, trying to keep up with her energetic sister.

Their day was excruciatingly long. When all crew members had been thoroughly checked and pronounced healthy, the crew was finally allowed to disembark, only to be stopped by a rowdy crowd of family and friends and led to the first celebration to mark their return.

By the time they were able to get away, Kathryn understood how show dogs felt. She had been led around by Admiral Paris and introduced to so many people that she could not separate them into individuals any longer. When she was finally released, the crew's families were so anxious to extend their gratitude to the Captain who brought their loved ones home, that she did not have the heart to say no. Throughout the whole night, Seven remained firmly at Kathryn's side. Her presence was soothing in a way the older woman could not begin to describe.

It was late into the night when the pair finally made their excuses. They intended to spend the night aboard Voyager, but Kathryn's mother would have nothing to do with it.

"Nonsense," she said firmly. "You've spent the last seven years sleeping there. You'll come home tonight and stay with family." They took a transporter to the Janeway farm, and Kathryn had to admit that she'd never been so happy to see Bloomingdale Indiana before.

"You must be tired dear. I've prepared your old room for you. Why don't you two go get some sleep? We can catch up some more tomorrow." Gretchen motioned to the stairs. Seven got to her feet and followed Kathryn up the stairway. She entered the second doorway on the right, and shut the door behind them. Seven turned immediately to the captain.

"Kathryn, I have researched a number of different wedding ceremonies. What type will we be engaging in?"

Kathryn shrugged. "I assume a traditional type ceremony."

"And what does this tradition entail?" Seven asked.

"Well, there is a speech about love and the responsibility of marriage, then the exchanging of vows and rings, and lastly, the kiss."

"It will require a kiss?"

"Yes, you do know what that is, correct?" Kathryn asked seriously.

"I am aware of the existence of the 'kiss'. However, I have not engaged in this activity previously. The Borg do not 'kiss', nor did I have that experience aboard Voyager. What is the purpose behind it?" She asked seriously.

"The meaning behind it would be love. It's an expression of affection and commitment between two people." Kathryn said with a small smile.

"How is this act performed?" Seven followed.

"Well, first… you would… and umm…" Kathryn couldn't seem to string the words together coherently.

"Your body temperature is rising and you are obviously experiencing discomfort. Would it perhaps be easier to demonstrate this activity?" Seven asked helpfully.

"I doubt it," Kathryn blushed.

"If we are to 'kiss' in front of Starfleet, the Voyager crew, and your family, we must be adequately prepared. You will demonstrate it now," Seven commanded. She stepped closer to Kathryn and waited.

The captain took a deep breath before she crossed the space still separating them and pulled the younger woman to her with one quick motion before her resolve failed. With her fingers nestled deep in blonde locks, she brought their lips together soundly. Seven moaned instinctively at the new feeling and the sound spurred Kathryn to deepen the kiss.

"I now understand your reluctance to engage in this activity. It is difficult to stop once it has been initiated," Seven whispered into Kathryn's neck several minutes later.

"I suggest we find a solution to that problem, or it will turn into more than just a kiss," Kathryn remarked huskily.

"By my estimation, it was a string of approximately 37 kisses," Seven added helpfully.

"You were counting?" Kathryn asked incredulously, leaning back to look into Seven's eyes.

"I possess superior multitasking ability, Kathryn. My analysis did not detract from the experience," Seven assured her. "This is the act that we must portray during the ceremony?" she asked.

"To a certain extent," Kathryn explained. "However, we will need to exert a bit more control than we demonstrated just now."

"I would suggest that we practice kissing until we are sufficient enough at it to make it believable. We should continue this exercise." She leaned in towards Kathryn, but the older woman stopped her.

"It's been a long day. I need to sleep and you haven't regenerated yet today. We will work more on our practice tomorrow. For now, let's get your regeneration unit set up." She picked up the object in question and began to work.

'To be fair,' Kathryn thought to herself, 'it's not the need for sleep that's making me stop kissing her.' She just couldn't be near Seven without wanting to touch her. All the time she had spent the last few weeks with Seven made it nearly impossible for her to focus on anything else. To top it off, the Starfleet parties they were bound to be required to attend would necessitate her to act as Seven's wife. She wasn't sure how much more affection she could 'pretend' to feel for the younger woman without it having a permanent effect on her heart.

"Alright Seven," Kathryn said, forcing herself to return to the task at hand. "Lay down, and I'll connect it to your shoulder implant. B'Lanna said it would interface there."

"I regenerate standing," Seven argued, crossing her arms behind her back. "I am unaccustomed to lying down."

"Well it looks like you will be introduced to the concept starting now. This machine works differently. Lie down and I'll finish setting it up." She busied herself with final adjustments as Seven sat down awkwardly on the edge of the bed, seeming to test it gingerly.

"This machine will allow regeneration while you sleep," Kathryn continued. "So it's sort of a mix of Borg technology and human biology. The Doctor assured me it will meet your energy needs."

"I do not 'sleep'. This concept is foreign. You must teach me."

"It's easy Seven," Kathryn explained, kneeling down next to Seven and placing a hand on her knee. "You simply lie down, and close your eyes and it just happens. Oh I almost forgot. I replicated some sleepwear for you before we left the ship. Here you are," she said, rummaging through the small bag she'd brought with her. "It should fit. I had the computer extrapolate your size."

Seven looked at the garment with interest. "Thank you, Kathryn. I did not think about clothing."

Kathryn's eyes widened with feigned shock. "I finally managed to out think you? This is cause for celebration. Or concern. I'm not sure which one yet," she smiled at the other woman. "Go put it on while I finish this." Seven crossed the room to the adjoining bathroom.

Kathryn finally finished her calculations and slipped into her own nightclothes. After a few minutes, she called in to Seven.

"Is everything alright? Does it fit?"

"I am unsure," came the reply. "How is this article of clothing supposed to fit?"

Kathryn rolled her eyes with a smile. "Come out and I'll help you."

She instantly regretted that decision when Seven walked out. She was wearing the silk nightgown, but it was obviously too short for her. It covered all sensitive areas, but only barely. Seven's long form had never looked so alluring to Kathryn. She was speechless a moment, but recovered quickly.

"It's a little short, but looks stunning on you. It will do fine for tonight anyway. Now let's get some sleep." She turned down the covers of the bed and motioned for Seven to slide in. After a brief hesitation, the younger woman did as instructed. Kathryn hooked the wire into the circuitry on Seven's shoulder and slid into bed next to the other woman.

After a few moments, Seven spoke.

"I am unable to achieve sleep," she complained.

"You've only been laying down a minute. Sometimes it takes longer than that to fall asleep," Kathryn replied.

"This method of regeneration is highly inefficient."

"Give it a chance, Seven."

"I am uncomfortable. I have never been in this position for an extended length of time outside of sick bay," she twisted restlessly.

Kathryn turned to her and placed one arm over her in an attempt to stop her fidgeting. "Seven, you must be still in order to sleep."

The younger woman looked over at Kathryn and stopped moving.

"I…enjoy your proximity, Kathryn," Seven said quietly. "It is… soothing."

The captain's eyes widened, but she said nothing. After a moment, she settled against Seven, resting her head lightly against the other woman's shoulder. Seven instinctively wrapped her free arm around Kathryn, who sighed and closed her eyes. Seven smiled and relaxed. Within minutes, she was asleep.

Kathryn awoke early the next morning to find herself nearly lying atop a beautiful blonde. She blinked the sleep out of her eyes and tried to disentangle them, but the blonde in question merely tightened her grip and mumbled "No."

Kathryn smiled at the other woman as she began to sit up. Seven rolled over, effectively pinning the other woman beneath her. "Comply," She commanded, nuzzling Kathryn's neck gently. When the Captain sighed happily, Seven kissed along the length of her neck, pausing only when the woman beneath her shuddered.

"Should I terminate this activity?" She asked quietly.

"Oh no," breathed Kathryn, hands embedded in blonde waves. "Don't stop."

Seven resumed her task with vigor, trailing across Kathryn's jaw line, their mouths meeting in a fierce kiss. They were both breathing heavily when they pulled away, but Seven refused to stop her passionate assault on Kathryn.

When she reached Kathryn's collar bone, she growled at the hindrance of the silken nightgown the other woman wore. In one quick movement, she tore it in two, exposing the flesh she was so desperate to reach.

"You couldn't have just taken it off?" Kathryn asked, amused.

"Inefficient." Seven gasped, her mouth dipping lower to brush the swell of the other woman's breasts.

"Oh, Seven," Kathryn whispered feverishly. She thanked god silently for Borg efficiency when Seven's mouth eagerly engulfed her aching nipple.

Kathryn pushed against the blonde goddess above her, rolling them so she was again atop the other woman. Her naked chest brushed against the silk nightgown Seven still wore, and she shivered at the contact. Their lips met repeatedly, and Seven grew increasingly bold as she trailed her hand down Kathryn's thigh slowly.

"Kathryn," a voice called from just outside the door. Seven froze.

"Yes, Mom?" the older woman choked out, trying to bring her erratic breathing under control.

"The Admiral is calling for you. Something about debriefing."

"We'll be down in a few minutes. Thank you," she said, releasing her held breath as the footsteps faded.

"I dislike this interruption," Seven stated with annoyance clear in her voice.

"I agree, but perhaps it's for the best. We did decide that for the sake of our deception we'd ignore any feelings we may-"

"Irrelevant," Seven interjected. "Our decision was flawed. I will correct the mistake." Her lips met Janeway's again with passion. Kathryn let herself be swept away by the blonde Borg for a moment, but gathered her wits as she pulled away.

"The Admiral will be waiting, Seven, and as much as I enjoy this, I still have a duty to Starfleet that must be upheld."

"We will continue this later," Seven declared. "After your debriefing."

"Yes ma'am," Kathryn said with a smirk.

It was an exhausting morning. Kathryn wanted nothing more than to be back in bed with Seven, and her thoughts continually wandered as a group of Starfleet officials read over her logs, grilled her on decisions she made six years prior, and discussed crew promotions. Seven was spending the day with the rest of the senior staff on Voyager, showing the science tech teams the alterations they had made to the ship during their time in Delta Quadrant. She was overjoyed when they finally called a recess for lunch. She could hardly contain her enthusiasm when the blonde goddess that was haunting her daydreams walked in to the mess hall at headquarters.

Kathryn rose quickly to meet her.

"I thought you were spending the day on Voyager," she asked quickly. "What are you doing here?"

"Would you prefer to be alone?" Seven asked, wide-eyed.

"No, of course not. I'm just glad to see you."

"Is your debriefing proceeding positively?"

"Yes, everything is fine, I'm just finding it hard to focus," Kathryn admitted. "My thoughts keep drifting." She smiled conspiratorially.

"Perhaps the doctor can assist you," Seven said with genuine concern.

"Oh I doubt it," Kathryn said quietly. "I've been thinking about you."

Seven looked perplexed. "Explain."

Admiral Hayes stepped up at that moment to greet Seven. He motioned for them to join him and several other Admirals.

"Seven," Admiral Williams said, looking at her. "Our medical staff would like to examine your bionetic implants closer. Would you be agreeable to that?"

"Why is that necessary?" Seven asked suspiciously.

"Your doctor was thorough with his report, but our staff wants to make sure they are equipped to handle any medical emergency that might arise. Therefore it is imperative that they familiarize themselves with your technological functions and the way they mesh with your body."

'This is it,' Kathryn thought. She tensed immediately at the suggestion, but could think of no way to avoid going to the medical complex.

Seven looked briefly at Kathryn, who nodded quickly. "I will comply," she stated.

"Of course, I'd like to go with her, if that's alright Admiral," Janeway broke in.

"I'm sure Seven will be alright on her own, Captain. That way we can continue with our debriefing," the Admiral suggested.

"I would feel more comfortable if my wife were to join me," Seven said.

"Certainly," Williams agreed. "We'll transport you both over there now." He led them to a transport pad a few chambers over. The pair rematerialized in the medical compound. They were immediately greeted by two doctors in lab coats.

"Seven of Nine?" the first asked, stepping forward with his hand outstretched.

"Yes."

"I'm Dr. Lorenz, and this is my assistant, Dr. Moreau. It's nice to finally meet you."

"We'd like to examine your cybernetic implants, if that is acceptable. We may be able to remove some more of them, if you'd like," Dr. Moreau said.

Kathryn bristled. No one was going to touch Seven. "I think we can forego that procedure, gentlemen. No need to trouble yourselves over it," she glared across the room at them.

"No, we insist, Captain," Lorenz said. "We're here to do all we can for Seven. Your doctor is excellent, but there may be more we can do. For instance, this shoulder implant could be removed fairly easily. I'll get you prepped for surgery this afternoon, Seven," he said with a smile.

"As I said, that will not be necessary. Seven is perfectly healthy and happy with the implants she possesses. There will be no surgery." She took a step towards them, arms crossed menacingly.

"There is really no risk in the procedure. The information we gained from the holographic doctor has given us new insight. It will be minimally invasive. Seven will be fine by tomorrow with a bit less Borg technology. Starfleet wants to take all steps to make her as comfortable as possible."

"I'm not sure I'm making myself clear. There is absolutely nothing wrong with  
Seven. I love her just as she is, and any one who tries to change any part of her will have to go through me first," she threatened.

"I'm not sure why you are so resistant to this. It's in Seven's best interest. Perhaps you'd like to discuss this outside?" He took her arm, but Kathryn pulled away from him instantly and stood before Seven protectively.

"No, I will not leave her side, and there will be no surgery."

The scientists backed towards the door slowly. "As you wish, Captain," Moreau said as they left the room quickly.

She spun around to face Seven, who was by then visibly shaken. Her arms immediately encircled the younger woman, and she kissed her forehead soothingly.

"Thank you, Kathryn," Seven whispered, letting out a sigh. The pair stayed like that for many minutes, until Seven spoke again.

"Kathryn?"

"Yes?"

"Did you mean what you said? Or were you simply acting for the sake of our farce?" Seven asked, not looking at Kathryn.

The older woman tilted her head up with a hand under the chin. "I meant every word, Seven. I do love you, exactly as you are."

Seven looked up at her with tears shining in her eyes, and a wide smile across her features. "Kiss me," she whispered. Kathryn complied.

They met the senior officers for a drink later that day; they couldn't think of anyone at all that it was more important to share their big news with.

"So, in other words," Kathryn was explaining, "The threat has been neutralized. I doubt those scientists will attempt anything more. I nearly phasered them on the spot."

"She was a formidable opponent," Seven concurred.

"And on a slightly more important note, we have decided to make our marriage actually official," Kathryn said, holding Seven's hand tightly. "We'd like our family there for that."

Chakotay coughed loudly and everyone turned to look at him. Tom sighed dramatically.

"Looks like we all owe Tuvok. He wins the bet," Tom said, looking at the data padd in his hand.

"When exactly did you take bets on this?" Kathryn asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Well, that would be right before we had Reg Barclay make that fake message to send you. We knew we were getting home and we wanted to see if ship's gossip was true," Tom admitted, flashing his innocent smile.

"It was a logical course of action," Tuvok explained. "Nothing could be lost, however, if our suspicions were correct, which they were, much would be gained."

Seven lifted one eyebrow. "Inefficient. Would it not have been easier to simply ask us each of our feelings?"

Chakotay smiled. "But Kathryn has a habit of keeping those feelings to herself. We couldn't be sure unless a blind study was conducted."

Kathryn blushed. "Do you know what I almost did to those Starfleet scientists? They could have been killed!"

"Since they in fact posed no actual threat to Seven, it was unlikely that you would attempt to kill them," Tuvok argued. "However, we did not take in to account the highly irrational nature of human love."

"You're all lucky I'm not your Captain anymore. I could have you put in the brig for this. Lying to us the way you did. If it wasn't so successful, I'd have you court-martialed," she continued. "Luckily it worked out in the end." She grabbed Chakotay's drink and helped herself, and then kissed Seven's cheek. "So thank you all."

Seven leaned closer to Kathryn and whispered something inaudible to the rest.

"Well," Kathryn said loudly. "We've got some planning to get done, so if you'll excuse us…"

"You just got here," Tom argued. "Stay a bit. You'll have plenty of time for that later."

"Oh, we really must go," Kathryn repeated, tugging Seven along.

"Oh," Chakotay laughed. "They're still in the honeymoon stage. I bet we won't see them for a few days."

"Why? Where are they going?" asked Harry, clearly confused.

Everyone just laughed at him as Seven and Kathryn left.


End file.
